


Skittles

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"While Patterson stands there out in the open by his Humvee, talking on the radio, the area around him is raked with enemy gunfire.  Marines taking cover behind surrounding berms look up to see if their commander is hit and burst into laughter.  Patterson seems oblivious to the shooting and keeps talking on the radio, periodically tilting his head back, gulping down Skittles from an MRE."</i><br/>--Generation Kill, Evan Wright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr for "my wifey," who adores this pairing. Inspired by episode 3 when they're getting shot up at the Euphrates and Patterson is completely chill, which isn't nearly as cool as the book's description (see summary).

The gunfire from across the Euphrates was intermittent now.  As the evening grew darker- and the enemy without nightvision- it quickly changed from the heavy bombardment they’d contended with throughout the afternoon.  None of the Marines were even firing back anymore, rather settled into cover behind Humvees or berms, taking the time to eat or catch up on some sleep.

Behind their vehicle, Barrett’s back rested on the tire, placing the rifle in his lap and taking a deep, calming breath.  Beside him, Patterson was getting off of the radio with Battalion and sighed, resting his head back against the Humvee.  “That was something,” he commented, Barrett grunting in return.

After a moment, the Gunny smacked Patterson’s chest with the back of his hand.  “Gimme some of those Skittles would you?”  He had seen his Commander eating them during the fight.

“I, uh...”  Patterson held up the empty wrapper that he had shoved in his vest.

“Seriously?” Barrett asked, raising his brows.  “You ate all the damn Skittles?   _All of them_?”

“Sorry?”

“You always do this to me Bry,” he bitched, head falling back with a thud from his helmet.  Grumbling at how uncomfortable it was, he removed his helmet next, setting it by his knee.

“I do not.”  Barrett gave him a look, one that screamed that he better not argue.  “Alright, alright,” Patterson grumbled in turn.

It didn’t matter that Patterson outranked him.  Outside of battle they were just them, and that meant being called on his bullshit by his boyfriend- not that many of the guys were aware of that fact.  Patterson knew that Nate wouldn’t blab as he didn’t care, and Fawcett had his own thing going on with Kocher that no one was supposed to know of either.  Even with crap like Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, they all found ways to get around shit.

“I’m not sharing my jalapeno with cheese,” Barrett remarked.  Those particular MRE’s were coveted by the guys and were akin to gold out there in the desert.

“Now that’s just mean Rich,” he griped.  “It’s not like I ate them all on purpose.”

“Mhmm.”

“It was a stress reaction.”

“Seemed pretty calm to me.”

“I gotta be.  I’m the Commander.”

It made sense of course.  It was why Alpha was such a cohesive unit.  Patterson didn’t let them get bogged down by the politics, and he always made sure that they saw him at his best.  If he was in control, they were too.  And when Patterson got antsy, well, he was known to snack.

“Yer lucky I love you,” Barrett remarked.

“That mean I get to share that jalapeno with cheese?”  He raised a brow at his boyfriend, smiling when Barrett chuckled, unable to hold back a grin of his own.

“Yeah.  But we’re stashing it for when things get desperate.”  Patterson agreed but Barrett once again gave him the stern look that demanded obedience.  “I mean it.  No going after it ‘cause you get the munchies.”

Patterson put one hand over his heart and raised the other.  “I swear to you I will behave.”

Barrett scoffed, although he was smiling as he replied, “More like ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good.’”

“You love me that way.”  Patterson knocked their shoulders together.

Barrett knocked them back again as he answered, “Yeah, I do.”  There was a pause before he mentioned, “Though I still wanted some Skittles.”

Patterson groaned, forehead falling onto Barrett’s shoulder.  This was one battle he couldn’t win.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
